The new ghost half
by fighterofflames
Summary: Danny's mom and dad show off the new ghost portal. Something had wrong and Jazz tries to figure out why. My first story hope you like it.
1. How it started

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

It was a normal day in Amity Park. Birds were happy and chirping, and Danny Phantom was fighting the Box Ghost again.

"You know. You are really getting annoying." Danny said then sucked in the Box Ghost with the Fenton Thermos.

He went to Sam and Tucker who were at his house because his dad was ready to show them the new Fenton portal.

"Record time Danny!" Tucker said when Danny phased into the lab.

"Glad to see you made it Danny." Jack said as he heard Danny was back.

"So is it ready to go mom?" Jazz said looking ready to empty most of the ghost they had already captured.

"Yes, it is Jazz." Maddie said "You ready Jack?"

"You bet I'm ready." Jack grabs both ends of the plugs and counts down "3…2…1…" He plugs it in and nothing happened. "What went wrong this time?"

"I don't know dear." Maddie answered in a worried tone. "Let's go upstairs and get you some fudge."

"Ok." Jack sighed and went upstairs to eat some fudge.

"Well looks like we have to wait for them to fix it again." Tucker said then left the others in the lab.

Jazz was thinking that there was something wrong with the portal on the inside. She grabbed a jumpsuit and started to put it on.

"What are you doing Jazz?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to see what is wrong with it since my Fenton thermos is full."

"Wait Jazz don't…" Danny started to say, but it was too late. Jazz started to scream as soon as she accidentally pressed the on button in the portal. When Jazz got out she fell to the ground unconscious with her hair green and her jumpsuit not black and white, but it was blue and yellow.

"Jazz!" Sam and Danny said at the same time hoping nothing had happened to her, but they were wrong about that.

**Their a phantom**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom, Phantom, Phantom**

**Yo, Danny and Jazz Fenton were just a couple of teens**

**When their parents built a couple strange machines**

**They were designed to view a world unseen**

**(Gonna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**When the first one didn't work their folks they just quit**

**Then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash everything just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When he first woke up he realized**

**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes **

**He can walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**He was much more unique than the other guy**

**And that's what he knew had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through**

**He's here to fight for me and you**

**But that's not it when it got destroyed**

**Then Danny started to get really annoyed**

**When his sister Jazz was just sixteen**

**When their parents rebuilt that very strange machine**

**(Gonna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**When it also didn't work their folks they just quit**

**Then Jazz took a look inside of it**

**There was another great flash and everything just changed**

**Her molecules also got all rearranged**

**(Phantoms, Phantoms, Phantoms)**

**When she first woke up she realized**

**She had smooth green hair and glowing green eyes**

**She can also walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**She was much more unique than the other guy**

**And then it was there that she knew what to do**

**She had to help her brother stop all the ghosts that were coming through**

**She's also here to fight for me and you**

**Their gonna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Gonna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Gonna catch them all cause their**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom**

"Jazz are you ok?" Danny asked when she opened her eyes.

"I feel weird Danny." She answered back. "What happened to me?"

"Jazz, I think you have ghost powers like Danny does." Sam answered.

"What! I don't know how to use these powers, and I don't think Danny has mastered all his powers yet." Jazz said while getting up.

"I'll teach you what I know right now. Some powers probably won't come until later." Danny said still shocked of what have happened to Jazz.

"Like what?"

"The ghost wail is a good example. I got that power in the future."

"You did?" Jazz asked a little confused. Danny nodded his. "Why were you in.." Jazz started to ask but got interrupted by her dad.

"Hey kids what is going on down there?" Jack Fenton asked and started to come down stairs.

"Quick! Jazz change back!" Danny said hearing their father coming down to the lab.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

Danny did not have time to explain to her so he said "No time to explain!"

Jazz turned back to her normal self right when her dad came round the corner.


	2. Her first fight

**I Hope you liked that theme song I wrote it did not take me really long to think it up though. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

"You kids got the portal to work again?" Jack said while turning the corner.

Jazz answered, "Yes, we did dad."

"Way to go kids! Now might as well release all of the ghosts you captured." Jack said then went to tell Maddie the good news. Danny and Sam were relieved that he didn't see anything happen at that time.

Jazz was kind of mad. "Why can't we tell dad about my new ghost powers?"

"If we tell them, they will find out how to create ghost halves for everyone, and one ghost half in the family is enough." Danny said in an angry tone.

"Jazz, you think it was easy for Danny to tell his parent?" Sam asked.

Jazz sighed and said, "I guess you guys are right, but you still will train me right?"

"Of course you are my sister and we do not want to wait for the portal to be rebuilt." Danny said in a good mood.

The next day Jazz tried not to lose control of her powers right in front of her parents. She felt embarrassed in front of Danny. "Don't worry. It happened to me much more than you know." Danny whispered in a way to comfort her.

"Thanks, I needed that." Jazz said then got up to but her dirty dishes in the sink. Danny noticed she accidentally dropped them in the sink. Luckily his mom and dad did not seem to notice.

At school Jazz tried not to show her powers off to anyone, but during lunch she accidentally dropped her lunch when her arms went intangible. She picked it back up feeling embarrassed in front of everyone. Danny tried to cover up for her which mostly worked in ways like recently. After school Danny and Jazz went to the lab to train.

"Ok. Mom and dad should be gone for at least two hours for us to train." Danny said while entering the lab.

"How do I change into my ghost form?" Jazz asked in simple tone.

"You just think of turning into a ghost. Watch. Going Ghost!" Danny started to think, and two white rings came and started to around his body turning him into his ghost form. "Just do it like that Jazz."

"Ok. But what should be my catch phrase? I can't take yours, because that would be impolite." Jazz said in worried tone.

"Just think of one if you want."

"Ok. Spectra Rays!" Jazz said then two yellow rings formed over turning her into her ghostly green hair and blue and yellow jumpsuit.

"All right first we will learn how to turn invisible."

"I'm guessing all I have to do is just think about it right?"

"That is correct." Jazz started to think about turning invisible, and she succeeded. She was happy that she was able to turn invisible.

_Man this is great. _Jazz thought which Danny heard.

"Did you say something Jazz?" Danny asked in a curious attitude.

"No." _Can Danny read my mind now if he didn't want to?_ Jazz asked that to herself.

"Well I guess I can." Danny said to answer her question.

"Try talking to me using your mind." Jazz said.

_Ok. Hey Jazz, my friends and I are going through town on patrol. Want to come? _Danny asked using his new telekinesis power.

_Sure. What time?_

_An hour after dinner be in ghost form._ Then their ghost sense went off. _Got to be going. See you later._ He leaves the room leaving Jazz alone.

"He thinks that he can fight ghosts without my help? Oh no he's not." Jazz tries to phase through the wall and goes after her brother.

Meanwhile Danny was fighting Skulker. "You know Skulker. You are a really bad hunter of all times."

"Stand still so I can get of you, whelp!" Skulker started to shoot rockets at Danny, and Danny went intangible.

"What are trying to do Skulker? Waste all your weapons for no reason at all!" A voice said behind.

"Who are you ghost child?"

"The name is Jazz Phantom. Time for you to meet Danny's older sister in action." Jazz says then punches Skulker so hard that it knocked the metal head right off. "I didn't know that I was that strong. Cool."

Danny pulls out the thermos and sucks the 'greatest ghost hunter' into it. He flies up to Jazz and asks, "Why did you come out here? People will start to notice you and get curious.

"Then let's go inside and talk with our minds." They head back to Fenton works and turned back to their normal human forms and talked with their minds.

_Look Jazz thanks for the help, but right now you cannot control your powers. You should train more before fighting any more ghosts._

_Sorry Danny. I just wanted to fight a ghost and show off my powers._

_Well you showed off a little too early. Just be careful next time ok._

_Fine, but it does not mean you are the boss of me in human form, Danny._

Just then Tucker and Sam walked into the building. Danny and Jazz were still talking with their minds.

Sam broke their thoughts, "Hey guys. How did training go today, Jazz?"

"It went well." Jazz said then started to walk off.

"Skulker interrupted the training." Danny said.

"Oh." Tucker said then realized, "Wait when did Jazz get ghost powers?"

Sam and Danny just looked at him. Danny just said, "The day the portal was built."

"Oh yah, I missed her getting her powers. I forgot you guys already told me. I guess my mayor duties are making me forget some things that I've already been told."

"No kidding." Both Danny and Sam said. Danny knew this is going to take some time getting use to.


	3. Forgive and Forget

**I wish they made new episodes of Danny Phantom though I have nothing to do but just study and try to get sleep. It feels like I have a sleeping disorder, and I am not kidding. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

The next few days Jazz has been getting better controlling her powers. She still thought it was right to tell her parents, but she also knew that Danny was right about how to get ghost powers. She wanted no trouble between her and her brother. If there was trouble between them, she would try to talk to him using her mind. He was happy she still talked to him after the argument they had about the secret.

_Danny, is the patrol still on for tonight?_ Jazz said while entering her room.

Danny just smiled and answer back, _Yes, it is Jazz. See you there in fifteen minutes._

_I'll be there._ Jazz answered back and said to herself. "I hope Danny will let me help him fight a ghost this time on patrol." She got ready and met the others outside. For at least two hours they had encountered not a single ghost which made Jazz a little upset not to use her powers. "Man, the day I feel ready to show my fighting skills no ghosts attack the town. I hate it when no ghosts show up." After the patrol she went to her room and got some sleep.

The next day they encountered the none other than the two ghosts that they were least expecting, Ember and Skulker. These two had finally decided to work together to defeat Danny Phantom once in for all. _Ok Jazz, you take Ember, and I will take Skulker._

_Ok!_ Jazz thought back then said to Ember, "Hey Ember, You think you can beat me in a good ghost fight?"

Ember just looked confused. "Who in the world are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm Danny's older sister!"

"What! The ghost boy had gotten his sister ghost powers?"

"That's right and now it is time to take you down with these new powers of mine. Oh, I hope you like losing to your nemesis sister, because you will lose after all."

"Ha! In your dreams." Ember cranks up the volume and strikes a very loud note. Jazz dodges it and shoots the ecto-plasmic rays at her.

While the girls were fighting Skulker was doing what he normally does when he is around Danny Phantom. "Look Skulker. I know what you are going to say. So may I just capture you and your girlfriend so my friends, my sister, and I get some sleep?"

"Sorry ghost boy. I intend on beating you with my partner who is also my girlfriend, and you better not comment on that. Hey Ember..." Skulker turns around and sees his girlfriend fighting Danny's sister.

"Oh well. Guess she's busy fighting another ghost."

"That's impossible the only good ghost I know of is you. Who is she?"

"Um dude you don't recognize my sister at all?"

"So that's what hit me by surprise from our last fight. Well prepare to lose anyway. I will love to ..."

"Yah, yah." Danny and Skulker started to fight like a couple of mad men. Skulker started to shoot so many rockets at Danny. Danny went intangible and the rockets crashed into the ground.

Danny decided to have a little fun. "Hey Skulker let's play catch!" Danny throws an ecto-plasmic ball at Skulker, and Skulker little did he know that when he would catch it that it will explode. "Hey that actually worked." Then Sam came along with the Fenton thermos and sucked in Skulker.

"Nice move Danny. I never saw you do that before." Sam said in a surprised voice.

"Thanks." _How is it going over there Jazz?_ Danny asked using his mind.

_I'm doing find Danny._ Jazz thought back to Danny. "Hey Ember, it is time to have a blast!" Jazz shot out a big block of energy from her hands which destroyed her guitar really fast.

"Hey! That was my only guitar I brought with me." Ember said in a really mad tone to Jazz.

"Well I guess there will be no encore then." Jazz pulls out her thermos and sucks in Ember.

"Way to go Jazz! You won!" Tucker said coming to join the group.

"Thanks you guys and you know what! It was great, but I think I still need to train more. Sorry I got mad at you the past few times Danny."

"No problem Jazz. I mean if you didn't get mad Ember would of probably won. So just be happy."

"Thanks let's home guys." Everyone heads home.

At home the teens were so tired they went strait to bed. _See you in the morning Danny._

_Yah I'll see in the morning. _ Danny says back.

_Oh! And I'm also sorry that I stole your theme song._

_You stole my theme song?_

_Yah, you can have it back if you want._

_You know what Jazz. It can be our theme song now. Just let me rewrite it ok?_

_Ok, night._

_Night._

**I hoped you enjoyed that story. Please send some reviews. It is bothering me not having any reviews.**


End file.
